Midnight Falls
by Tomboy13
Summary: Robin's pain in Haunted undoubtly changed him. Raven can sense it. She can feel the power his fear now has because it has begun to affect her. Her fear...his fear. Together, that force threatens to destroy them. DISCONTINUED.


**MY FIRST TT FIC CUZ IM A JL WRITER BUT THIS IS FOR A FRIEND SO YEAH...**

**ALL COMMENTS WELCOME **

**Brief summary Robin still carries scars from his experience in Haunted**

spoilers for Haunted and Birthmark

Robin felt his hand slip from out of the reach of the second bar. His eyes went wide from behind his mask, allowing more rain to fall into them.  
His vision doubled as a dark looming figure made its way closer to him. Unhampered by the downpour, moving as if he was weightless.

"Come now, Robin. Do you really believe you can beat me? You're still as sloppy as ever."

Robin's eyes narrowed and with a cry of rage, he swung himself forward and landed with little grace onto the slippery pole.

"Whoa."

The drop was dizzying, even for an acrobat. The street lay nearly sixty stories below, the people blissfully unaware of what stood above them.  
The figure seemed to smile under his half black, half orange mask, his eye drilling into Robin with a killer's gleam.

"Come now; show me what you can do."

Robin needed no other invitation. He ran forward on the pole with no hesitation. He jumped forward and kicked out with his left foot, uttering a cry of surprise as lighting filled the area and his target had vanished.

"_I'm the thing that haunts the dark corners of your mind._"

Another flash of lighting raked across the dark sky as Robin landed gracefully onto the pole, or so he thought.  
As if a tremor had entered the region, the pole shifted and Robin began to fall.  
He fell downwards towards the people, who were seemingly unperturbed by the yells that were coming from the plunging Boy Wonder.  
The street came up towards him at an impossible speed and he closed his eyes preparing for impact.

At exactly Midnight, a scream of terror awoke all those who resided in Titans Tower.

**22222222222222222222**

Raven always stayed up to un-Godly hours, reading her many spell books, meditating, even sneaking a snack or two while

Beastboy was asleep for the night.

Tonight, for some reason, sleep alluded her with a far more intensity then how it normally did.

_Something's wrong._

She was sensing a deep fear from the Tower. An emotion that was rarely in such high content. In an instant she knew where

that fear was coming from.

"Robin..."

The words had barely left her lips as the scream filled the area. It was not a normal scream, not one of surprise, or of anger.

It was terror. A blind, instinctive terror brought on only by a seemingly unstoppable fear.

Raven knew that type of scream well.

She also knew the voice.

It had been deep, obviously male, counting Starfire out instantly.

It was not so high pitched that it resembled the start of puberty. Beastboy was out.

Yet, it wasn't deep enough to even compare with Cyborg's.  
I

t hit her in an instant.

Robin.

The Boy Wonder had been asleep in his room for hours, trying to get his body to heal after the torture Slade had put him through.

Raven's mind felt as if it were on fire.

Dimly, she could hear the heavy footsteps of Cyborg and the soft 'whoosh' of his room door.

"What the hell?"

The footsteps took off in worry, joined by the scampering of a transformed Beastboy and the swishing of air from the air bore Starfire.

_Falling  
Slade  
Alone  
Fear_

Were these thoughts coming from Robin's mind? It couldn't be but then again...

Robin's mind held more secrets then perhaps she had herself.

She shook her head and attempted to push away the burning pain.

She left her room and followed the other Titans silently.

Robin was thrashing wildly in his bed when Cyborg over rode his security code to his room and stepped in.

"Robin!"

The half-metal teen rushed towards his friend and grabbed his shoulders with a muttered apology when he saw his leader wince in pain.

"Dude!"

"Robin! Cyborg, what is wrong with him?"

Cyborg groaned in his mind when he heard BeastBoy and Starfire come into the room.

Starfire's eyes were filled to the brim with worried tears and her hands were covering her mouth.

BeastBoy stood next to her with fear written over his face.

Robin had not bothered to change out of his torn and bloody costume. No doubt drained and worn to the end of his adrenaline.

Now he was thrashing around with a strength Cyborg didn't think possible of someone that injured.

He heard the door open one last time and this time another scream rang out.

A female scream.

**222222222222222222222**

**HATE OR LOVE? LET ME KNOW PLEZ THANKS!**


End file.
